


changes

by hoshittrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I lied, M/M, Oops, Rainy Days, Short, and it seems to be a little longer than i expected, but humour because it be like that, cute nicknames, for my verkwan stans, i just started writing this, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshittrash/pseuds/hoshittrash
Summary: this is a random short that i just wanted to do. tis a verkwan ff which will be very soft. inspired by rain by bts.this is my original work, no stealing!also i'll be using the US spelling of the colour "grey" as "gray" because i like the way it looks.hope u enjoy!





	changes

_it's a rainy day._

Seungkwan's apartment window-view was filled with gray buildings, gray clouds, gray roads. Saturday was usually calm around 8am, but this time car horns and rain pattering filled the air, evident of the traffic formed from the weather.

Most people would be going to work by now but Seungkwan just stayed in his fluffy bed. After all, there was nothing for him to do when he had rich parents and plenty of older siblings to take over the family company. Most days Seungkwan just stayed in his apartment, nothing to do except stay indoors where he was warm and safe from the world.

But today was different.

Impulse took over Seungkwan, and suddenly he was dressed in 3 layers, armed with an umbrella.

Seungkwan locked his apartment up and made his way to the stairs. Walking was awkward, he had barely gone across the room in the past week, but he got to the door in reasonable time. 

You'd expect he'd be living the grand life, filled with expensive food and branded clothes, but Seungkwan lived a life similar to any other 20 year-old. His parents wanted him to live like other people, except he got by with the money they gave him.

It was an easy life, but Seungkwan was sick of it. The endless lazed days bored him and he needed change. 

Seungkwan stepped outside the building for the first time in a month and instantly was exposed to harsh winds and rains. Barely anyone was outside except for a boy, residing in the shelter of the apartment building.

_a good deed to start the day, right?_

Seungkwan made his way over to the foreign-looking boy.

_this is a baaaad idea seungkwan, i haven't spoken english in 3 years, excluding ordering hamburgers for the millionth time. i can't, but he's hellllla cute. fuck it._

**"uMm exCUsA mE, u nEed thiSeU??" _*in English*_**

**"please speak korean, your accent is hard to understand even as a native speaker."**

**"that's rude to say to your elder, who WAS going to give you shelter."**

**"what made you think i'm younger than you? you don't look a day over whiny-3-year-old."**

**"when's your birthday then, mr. cute snooty toot?"**

**"thank you for the compliment but if you must know, i was welcomed on the 18th of February 1998, mR. chubby, whiny-3-year-old."**

**"suck my big pacifier, i'm older than you. i'd like to thank my parents for conceiving me earlier. haha take that! now back to the original question, do you need my assistance getting somewhere dry?"**

**"you can keep the slobbery pacifier, i'll take up your offer though. i just need to get to the cafe on the next block."**

_this is a great chance seungkwan, you've been lonely for 2 years, that's a whole lot of romantic frustration. it's time to make a change._

**"oh! i was heading there too! let's go quickly, i'm sure i'm close to freezing."**

**"i doubt that will happen, you big fluffball. i'm hansol by the way."**

**"seungkwan, nice to meet you."**


End file.
